


Roman's slutty rose

by crazybunnyfangirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Creepy Roman Sionis, Drugged Dick Grayson, Fanart, M/M, Poor Dick Grayson, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romani Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybunnyfangirl/pseuds/crazybunnyfangirl
Summary: Roman finds Dick all drugged up ( maybe on sex pollen ) and desides to take full advantage of the situation... The result is Dick palming himself (in the lingerie Roman put him in) while Roman watches the show
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roman Sionis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Roman's slutty rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withthekeyisking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthekeyisking/gifts).



> Inspired by one of Quil's Twitter posts

**Author's Note:**

> hope i did it justice..  
> I don't have much experience with making something down right sexy hell this the second time i did something like this and the first time i drew something like this i didn't drew it from the top of my head aaaaaand it was a girl 
> 
> But all things considered i think i did a pretty good job especially Dick's hair the last time i drew his hair it looked like a big Moustache on his head 😇


End file.
